Diana
Pre-MUSH History Bred in the hive farms of the military creche, D’ana’s fate was decided even before she became a hatchling. From infancy, she was indoctrinated in methods of survival and fed nutrients designed to stimulate growth and deaden the emotional response centers. The purpose of the program was to breed professional soldiers, individuals who could kill and command. As D’ana grew to adulthood, she was educated in the sciences required for work on a spacecraft. She excelled, having decided that she wanted to someday command a mother ship on an invasion foray to a distant world. D’ana and her coterie of agents had supported the Leader in his coup, never letting him know that his opponent lost via subtle subterfuge. The new Leader was pro-war, and work on an invasion fleet commenced at an accelerated pace along with intelligence-gathering on the human way of life and Fifth Column activities on Earth. Various samples of humans were secretly kidnapped and brought back for careful scanning and vivisection to develop artificial human skin that would disguise Sirian infiltrators. The Leader wanted to take the planet quickly and quietly so as not to expend any more of their planet’s dwindling resources than necessary. D’ana, while having worked her way up to a position of authority, was still subject to the wishes and whims of one of the fleet commanders, a female who had not been part of the old creche program and to whom the military was a job that carried great social prestige. Diana hated her, and coveted the highest goal of her indoctrinated life. As the armada neared Earth, it was D’ana who suggested that it would further the bond of trust if they were to turn their alien names into closely-approximated human equivalents. Diana was first seen aboard the New York Mother Ship, when a team of reporters and John came aboard to tour. John introduced her as the chief science officer and second-in-command, and she explained the scientific history and facts behind the Motherships. She transferred over to the Los Angeles Mothership afterward and resumed command. Diana quickly became the face of the Visitors, especially in Los Angeles, dealing with the press as well as the military. When Michael Donovan snuck aboard to get the true scoop he discovered that Diana was behind the scientist conspiracy, brainwashing many of Earth’s scientists and leaders. It was also there that Donovan witnessed Diana swallow a guinea pig whole. Later, when Donovan is caught trying to sneak aboard again, he is brought before her. Diana initially ordered Martin to kill Donovan, but is persuaded by Martin to attempt conversion instead. Meanwhile she turns to torturing Stanley Bernstein. She turned to Brian to help her with a “medical” experiment with the imprisoned Robin Maxwell. She wanted to create a hybrid between the humans and the Visitors. After one of her captains coerced Robert Maxwell into giving away the location of the resistance mountain camp, she personally joined him in a skyfighter raid that is repelled by the resistance with their newly acquired weapons and by Donovan in a stolen skyfighter that Martin helped him into. Diana had gotten close to Kristine Walsh when Kristine was found in a restricted area. Diana let her off with a warning, but it damaged Diana’s reputation. The resistance learn about the announcement John is planning at the Los Angeles Medical Center and plan to hit it because it is an event. Diana orders Steven to create impenetrable security. When the resistance does get in, they capture Diana but she escaped. She directed Kristine Walsh on the air to show the world that the attack and reveal of John’s lizard nature was a terrorist hoax. When Kristine began to riff and support the resistance, Diana took a sidearm and killed her. Daniel Bernstein captured Juliet Parrish and Diana decided to convert her. Diana began the process and made some progress when Pamela arrived to supplant her command. As Julie is about to break, Donovan broke in and tried to spring her but is shot by Jake, the Visitor Captain. It is quickly learned that it was not actually Donovan, but a Fifth Columnist which enraged Diana. Diana agreed to transfer all prisoners to the Earthbound prison for now until the ship could be sealed off. After the resistance destroyed Pamela’s water project, Diana uses Sean Donovan as a spy, trading a converted Sean to the resistance in exchange for Mike. Diana uses truth serum on Mike to out Martin as the leader of the Fifth Column. Martin shot at Diana but she escaped. Martin and Donovan escaped as well prompting Pamela and Steven to go to John about limiting her duty. Not long after, Father Andrew brings Elizabeth on board to Diana. She takes his bible and read it while studying and teaching Elizabeth. Before too long, she shot Father Andrew, claiming his bible made her feel weak. Soon after Diana’s spy brings back word of an impending resistance attack with a biological weapon. After Pamela rejects the notion, Diana killed her and took over her command, preparing the aliens against the resistance. However the resistance had noticed Sean’s behavior and used him to trick Diana. On board the mothership, Diana shot down a balloon which caused a chain reaction that would poison the planet. John felt they should leave, but Diana wanted to destroy the Earth. Diana forced John at gunpoint, to hand over his key to the doomsday device, then killed him. She set the device in motion, but Donovan, Julie, Martin, Lorraine, and Elias Taylor busted in. As the resistance with great help from Elizabeth stopped the device, Diana was able to escape in her personal fighter. Donovan chased after her and captured her, holding her for a trial. A year later, the trial resumed, but on her way to it, she was shot with a tranquilizer dart, in an attempt to fake an assassination. Diana was brought by Ham Tyler, working for Science Frontiers mogul Nathan Bates, to a log cabin and placed in a bubble to prevent her death by the red dust. Nathan says that the world believes she is dead so her only choice is to help Nathan Bates advance human science or be killed. Martin however discovered her alive and went to kill her completely. During an altercation with a Science Frontiers guard, Diana ended up with Martin’s sidearm and she forced Martin to give her an antidote pill. She made her way across state to a Tracking Station where she called for an evacuation from Earth. Ham and Donovan catch up to her and begin a firefight with her, but she fought them off long enough to escape in a skyfighter. Diana returns in glory to command launching an all out invasion again after the red dust did not harm her when her antidote ran out. Her and her second-in-command, Lydia, quarrel as they often do, over whether or not it is a good idea. After some die and some thrive, Diana theorizes correctly that the red dust is a bacteria that needs a warm climate to thrive, limiting the Visitors to about half the world. Diana journeys to Science Frontiers to kill Nathan Bates, who stopped her by threatening to release even more red dust into the air immediately. Diana and Nathan agree on an Open City where neither human nor Visitor may bear arms. Diana planned on breaking her word, bringing the Particle Beam Triax in to vaporize Los Angeles, but Robert Maxwell drove a captured mothership into the Triax destroying both. IC HIstory OOC Information She's Evil... Pure and simple. Character Information Diana is unavailable for Application. Gallery Diana1.jpg Diana2.jpg Diana3.jpg Diana4.jpg|Lovely... Lizardly? Diana5.jpg|Scalely Surprise! Diana6.jpg Diana7.jpg MikeandDiana.jpg|Not the best evening ever... but it gets better! Diana8.jpg|She just ate a mouse... Diana9.jpg Diana10.jpg|I should have you shot for your incompetence. Diana11.jpg|Just.... EWWW.... Diana12.jpg Diana13.jpg|She's only lovely, on the outside. Diana14.jpg Diana15.jpg Diana16.jpg Diana17.jpg Diana18.jpg Diana19.jpg Diana20.jpg Diana-and-Lydia-2.jpg Diana-and-Lydia.jpg photo-officers.jpg diana21.jpg|To Quote Lydia... DISGUSTING! Diana22.jpg Diana23.jpg|Are you ready to be seduced? Diana24.jpg|Negotiation, Diana Style. Diana25.jpg Diana26.jpg|Why Hello There... No, I'm not going to eat you, Hum... err.. Fellow Human. Diana27.jpg|Pretty Eyes..... *shudder* Diana28.jpg|Bitch Lizard Queen on her Throne Diana29.jpg Diana30.jpg|Liz! I could have been your mother! Diana31.jpg Diana32.jpg Diana33.jpg Diana34.jpg photo-julieconversion.jpg Di&Liz.jpg|Diana and who she wants to capture the Most: Elizabeth Category:Character Category:Feature Character Category:Visitors Category:Female Category:Pilot Category:Doctor